Eva
Eva is Queen Ava's twin sister, a seal-point Siamese cat, and a reformed villain. She currently holds the position as Keeper of All Known Knowledge. She was jealous of Ava's position of power, and hatched a plan to steal the Friendship Heart while her sister was busy with Dot's Friendship Ceremony. She ended up breaking the Friendship Heart in two and accidentally sending Ava to the Big City. She escaped capture with one half of the jewel, leaving the other half in the heroes' paws. Determined to become the next Queen of the Pocket Kingdom, she does everything she can to recover that half and keep Kate, Magic, and the Royal Guards from bringing Ava back. As fate would have it, however, this dark obsession led her to end up as the Pet Buster's prisoner. The events after "Together Forever: Part 2", she reformed and is now one of the protagonists, as well as becoming the first bearer of the Friendship Emerald. Physical Appearance Eva is sleek-furred, with her base fur being cream and has smoky grey markings. She has a long tail, large, delicate ears, and icy blue eyes. She also has a beauty mark next to her left eye. Sometimes her eyes change to amber or lime green for a split second when she was possessed. Personality Canon/VanillaFlare AU Pre-Reformation Eva's defining characteristic while being possessed by King Blake and Queen Zema was envy, since she acted very jealous of Ava, and that's what drove her into doing such bad deeds. That's not to say Eva was without authority herself. She showed it very well when she dealt with her lackeys. Eva was very intelligent, clever, devious and usually devised cunning plans. However, they usually failed (due to Zull and Gort's incompetence). She knew a lot about laws in the Pocket Kingdom (which she still does now), and she knew how the Pocketpedia works. She managed to lure Kate and the Royal Guards by bringing Leo, a Basset Hound, to the Ever Grey Swamp. She even won over the Pet Buster by striking a deal to send him pets in exchange for keeping Ava captive. She was able to detect weaknesses in people, like with Samson protecting the Never Alone Flower. She was also incredibly brave, as she decided to stay in the Ever Grey Swamp, a place other Pocketers fear and would never go to (even Zull and Gort were hesitant). It added to her cleverness because she knew nobody would come to stop her. She also dared to meet Durillia, someone who a lot of Pocketers feared, and she showed no hesitation or fear herself. She was also one full of hatred, as she appeared to have a strong dislike on everyone, including her lackeys, and she hated her sister the most, since during her possession, she had no memory of her other family members, including her and Ava's own parents. In the episode, "Operation Princess", she told Ava that she's hated her for her entire life (which wouldn't make sense), and she even tried to kill Ava in the past by breaking off a large tree branch in order to crush her spine, but only ended up injuring her leg, which Ava believed was simply an accident. VanillaFlare AU It was revealed by VanillaFlare that the reason why Eva did all that in the show was because she was possessed by both spirits King Blake and Queen Zema. The signs of her possession was that sometimes her eyes would turn amber, the eye colour of King Blake, or green, the eye colour of Queen Zema, her face would occasionally distort, she had great and unusual strength, which would explain how she broke off a large branch easily, turn away from everything positive, was aggressive towards everyone, and had memory loss of her past, except that she remembers her own sister. Eva is somewhat timid, and is an introvert. She isn't very comfortable talking with anyone outside of her family alone, unless she is with her sister or husband, but when it comes to family, she isn't hesitant to talk with her relatives. She usually lets Ava do things first, such as performing a Friendship Ceremony. When it comes to things she did in the past, or the mention of the two spirits, she gets very anxious, and may occasionally have panic attacks, which contributes to her mental illness. Ava is usually present to calm her down. She is also very insightful, as the Friendship Emerald allowed her to collect any information that would be very helpful in any situation. She also has a hobby of creating various forms of art, such as drawing and painting. The artwork she created are hung at the art gallery of the Tomlin Palace. Fun Facts * Eva’s favourite beverage is peppermint tea. * Eva loves spicy food! She can withstand even the spiciest of peppers added in meals! Her favourite pepper is the Habanero. After "Together Forever" (Puppyinmypocket4ever AU) Many weeks after Ava returned home to Pocketville, Eva remains imprisoned in the Pet Buster's house. Just after she is sold in an auction, she scratches her would-be owner and escapes. She manages to find Krakia, who still has the Communication Shell, and contacts Zull and Gort. Zull and Gort, still terrified of Eva, agree to help Eva get back to Pocketville with Durillia's help. Once back, Eva meets Willis and takes a liking to his rude attitude toward William and the other Royal Guards. She ends up developing a crush on him. Shortly after Milo's arrival in Pocketville, Eva finds out he has a secret crush on her. She tries to continue to act normally around him, but eventually, she begins to like him as well. Whenever Milo goes anywhere, Eva sends Krakia to spy on him because she fears he's cheating on her behind her back. A few months later, Willis' behaviour improves thanks to Bella's class, much to Eva's hidden chagrin. However, she soon finds out that he's only acting that way because he likes Bella. Eva pretends not to be angry, but it isn't long before Willis is ignoring her completely. One day, Eva sings a song around the Crystal Heart, which makes Cadance and Milo begin to suspect her of evil intent. Later, Eva learns that Milo secretly isn't sure he's capable of protecting the Crystal Heart and decides to help him get more confident via tough love. She begins belittling and taunting him, saying he doesn't have the guts to hold his position and someone could take the Heart right from under his nose. This creates distance between them, but it also makes Milo all too ready to defend himself and his inanimate charge. After a month of this, Milo starts accusing Eva of going back to her evil ways. Offended, she tells him about her plan, how she knows it worked, and then runs off, leaving him feeling rotten. She goes to Willis for comfort and says she never wants to be with Milo again. Biography (VanillaFlare AU) Eva Tomlin was born in P.T. 2586 (1962), to Queen Melissa and King Leon. Her sibling is Ava. Eva is the youngest of the twins. She was 3rd in line to the Tomlin throne. Eva was a very happy-go-lucky and active cat when she was a kitten. She loved playing outside, especially playing paw-ball with friends. She wasn't that much of a stereotypical princess. But sadly, her father passed away during a battle, which made her, her siblings, and her mother full of grief. Of course, like a lot of adolescents, Eva went through some phases during adolescence, but it was normal. But the grief got even worse when her mother, Queen Melissa, passed away from liver cancer. Ava became Crown Princess and inherited the Friendship Heart that her mother once wielded. Eva was in a weak state after the death of her mother, although Ava gave her some compassion. But things suddenly changed... In a dream, Eva met the spirit of two of her ancestors, King Blake and Queen Zema. They both told her the following words, "Deep inside you know how much you want the Friendship Heart. All the things your mother told you is futile." But Eva didn't believe him. So, both evil spirits took control of Eva for a while, which made her whole personality change, as well as having no memory of her family, except her sister, and the happy memories she had with her family. While possessed, she thought she had enough of her sister. Eva found a purple spiked collar for her to wear, and it became her signature accessory. One day, when Eva and Ava were outside at the Tomlin Palace's courtyard playing ball, Eva suddenly skidded to a halt when she found a rope tied to a large tree branch. When Ava was chasing the ball and was under the branch, Eva pulled on the rope to break off the branch so she can kill her sister by crushing her spine with said branch, but the branch only injured her hind paw. When Eva found Ava, she said, "Did you trip, dear sister? You scared me half to death!" Ava told her to get Dr. Copper to help treat her paw, and Eva dashed off to hide under a bush. She said, "This time, you were lucky, but sooner or later, you will be done for..." Ava considered taking Eva to Bella’s School of Manners so her sister can become well-mannered again like their late mother, however, since Eva was possessed, she found ways to fail Bella’s classes. Several exorcisms had to be performed on Eva as a last resort, but all of them had been deemed unsuccessful. However, none of the Pocketville citizens were to find out about them, so the citizens believed Eva simply changed her mental state. Only the most religious citizens had the feeling that Eva had anti-Terarian energy within her. As a result, Eva ran away from the palace. Eva later met a Rottweiler and Pitbull, named Zull and Gort. They later teamed up with her, although Eva was being harsh towards them. Eva, Zull, and Gort saw the Friendship Ceremony of a Dalmatian, named Dot. Eva then discussed with her sister Ava about tomorrow being Pocketipendence Day. Later that night, in the Tomlin Palace's basement, Eva discussed with Zull and Gort about her plan to steal the Friendship Heart that Ava inherited. She said that when the fountain crystallizes, they will proceed according to plan, and she would finally become the Queen of the Pocket Kingdom. The next day, which is Pocketipendence Day, during Oristolfo's Friendship Ceremony, Eva gets Gort to distract the Royal Guards and Zull to leap into the air to catch the Friendship Heart. However, the Friendship Heart ended up being shattered in two halves, the Magic Fountain's water explodes into the air, and Ava ends up in the Big City. Eva and the two dogs ended up fleeing, and later, Eva got one half of the Friendship Heart. Throughout the period of time when Kate and Magic were in Pocketville, Eva makes a crow, Krakia, part of her group, and Eva forms another plan to get the other half of the Friendship Heart. She even told Ava through the Communication Shell that she didn't become evil, she was always that way, though it wasn't true. She also claimed that she never loved Ava, but it wasn't true as well. When it was finally the day that Ava would come back to the capital, Zull and Gort distracted the Guards while Eva was the one to get the Friendship Heart. Ava did return, though Eva ended up with the Pet Buster. The day after Eva was captured by the Pet Buster, the spirits of King Blake and Queen Zema suddenly lost control of her mind, and Eva finally regained control again, her happy memories of her family flooding back, since she had amnesia when she was possessed. Ava wanted to bring back her sister, which she didn't tell anyone except the guards, because the citizens would hate on her. An American Shorthair stray cat, known as Spiral, helped Eva escape her cage and return to Pocketville. Eva was hesitant at first, but she later followed. She eventually returned to the capital safely, with Spiral at her side. However, the remnants of the possession didn't completely leave Eva. She still remembers what King Blake forced her to do, even to this day, which left a mental scar on her that she will never forget, and that broke her sanity into a million pieces. Not only did her depression worsen, she also developed anxiety, and even post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). Eva and Spiral make it to the palace, so Eva could talk to Ava about what really happened. Even though she revealed to them that she was possessed and in a mental state, the Royal Guards still thought they needed Eva to be behind bars, though it wasn't her fault about the crimes. When King Blake returns and causes a threat to Ava and the Guards, Eva finds a way to ward him off, by finding a quote from the Book of Tera. Suddenly, she receives the Friendship Emerald, a brilliant green, heart-shaped jewel similar to the Friendship Heart and the Ocean of Friendship. A coronation was being planned for Eva's sister, for her to officially become Queen of the Pocket Kingdom, with Eva attending the ceremony. The coronation took place in late spring of P.T. 2609 (1985), at the abbey of the Tomlin Palace. A few days later, Eva met David, a silver lynx-point cat of aristocratic blood. David was very nice and affectionate towards her, which made their relationship become stronger and eventually start loving each other. They get married after a few months of knowing each other. Eva becomes pregnant with her and David's offspring. One day, Eva accidentally trips down the stairs during the first half of her pregnancy, which scared her husband. However, the unborn kittens were not affected. After two months of waiting, Eva gives birth to four healthy female kittens, who are named Courtney, Lindsey, Abigail, and Marina. More coming soon Eva: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Version Eva: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Eva is one of the main characters of the series, and she, as well as the other citizens of the Pocket Kingdom, transform into anthropomorphic animals when the barrier between dimensions break due to an extremely powerful villain. Most Dominant Element: Space Appearance: Cream fur with smoky grey colourpoint markings, curly black hair tied in a bun, icy blue eyes, strawberry-red lip gloss and a beauty mark on her left cheek. Outfit: Powers: Moon Shadow (She turns the surrounding areas dark, which makes her opponents disoriented, and fires a cluster of beams at any opponent that she spots. The attack does around 60% damage in-game.) Eclipse (She lets the light of the moon during a lunar eclipse (or an illusion of a lunar eclipse) deal large amounts of damage to the opponents. The attack does around 80% damage in-game.) Flying Stars (She summons a group of stars that circle around the opponent and eventually lets them deal medium damage to the opponent. The attack does around 70% damage in-game.) Comet Clash (She fires a large comet that is targeted at the opponent. When the comet strikes, it deals a high amount of damage. The attack does around 90% damage in-game.) Ultra Attack: Supernova (She summons a supergiant star that instantly detonates when any opponent is in range. It deals an extremely high amount of damage and on rare occasions can insta-kill. The attack does around 600% damage in-game.) Eva: "Puppy in My Pocket: Black and White" Version Eva, Princess Ava's evil twin sister, is the main antagonist of the series. She and the Pocketville citizens, including Ava, are turned into humans when the Ocean of Friendship takes the form of a sword. She constantly tries to take the throne from her sister, but Ava always stops her. Eva has a final form called Evil Darkness, which makes her one hundred percent stronger and allows her to wield her own sword, the Sword of Darkness. Fanmade Merchandise Figurines Series 1: Pose: Standing Eye gem colour: Dark green Accessories: Metallic golden collar with the translucent Friendship Emerald Collection: Pocketville Rarity: Rare Availability: 6-packs and Mystery Packs Card info: Eva is known as the Keeper of All Known Knowledge. She is the wielder of the Friendship Emerald, and is known to be thoughtful, creative, and timid. She doesn’t often speak up due to her shyness, but she would eventually open up to anyone with the help of the Friendship Emerald. Tomlin Palace Playset Exclusive: ''' Pose: Sitting Eye gem colour: Dark green Accessories: TBN Rarity: Exclusive '''Series 2 (Solstice Ball Wave): Pose: Standing Eye gem colour: Dark green Voice Headcanon Voice: Vanessa Kirby Trivia * The reason why Eva turned evil is because of two deceased family members, King Blake and Queen Zema. They told Eva in a dream "Deep inside you know you really want your sister's Friendship Heart. I want you to trick her into thinking that you always have been evil and you never loved her. I know your mother told you multiple times to use kindness, but your mother is nothing but a tiny speck in your eye." But since Eva hesitated, the two shades had no choice but to possess and control her body into doing said things. * Although Queen Zema also met King Blake, turned evil, and was considered unlucky as she was damned to the Realm of All Black, Eva is considered lucky. The reason why is that Eva immediately reformed and was forgiven after she was possessed by the two monarch shades: one of them being Zema herself. Eva's favourite colour, which is green, is also known as the colour of luck, which attributes to Eva's fortune. Official Art EvaOfficialArt.jpg EvaandAva.jpg Watching.jpg EvilEva?.png OtherHalfFound.png AvaEvaScene.jpg EvaHoldingCommunicationShell.png Hiss.png|Hisssss... Eva2.png EvaonaTree.png EvaThroneRoom.png|Eva in the Tomlin Palace's throne room FA4A7FD3-DC16-419F-9C7D-36E3ACB3A25A.jpeg EvaontheThrone.png Screen Shot 2019-04-24 at 2.46.57 PM.png F32AB876-201E-48C5-9C99-609085DFACCF.jpeg BabyKittens.png AEE0C43E-307C-42A9-ADF6-C8F2A70B0C8C.jpeg Merchandise AvaandEva.png EvaFigure.png EvaFigure2.jpg AE78FADE-FABF-47EF-880F-28D5F7F82915.jpeg Fanart Gallery EvaAmberEyes.png|What Eva would look like during her possession (the scenes where her eyes sometimes turn amber) QueenEvaVIISims.png Screen Shot 2019-09-18 at 5.39.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-20 at 5.36.24 PM.png DrawingQueenEva.jpg RealEva.png|What live action Eva would look like Screen Shot 2018-07-20 at 8.15.47 PM.png|Created in Create a Cat EvaVII.jpg|Created in Kitten Creator 2 ItsEva.jpg EvaFanart.png|Looks like King Blake is controlling her. Artwork by fairytalekitty Vengeance.png|Artwork by fairytalekitty Outlaws.png|Artwork by fairytalekitty EvaCaptive.png|King Blake has lost control over Eva. Artwork by MIXJ3STIC KingBlakegotherTongue.png|King Blake got her now! Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik MoreFanart.png|Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik PoorEva.png|Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik Queen-Eva-Creation.jpg Drawing.png|Fanart by TheBestBadNewz MidnightEva.png|Fanart by Ultrapixel RealisticEva.png Theme Song Names in Other Languages 'Chinese: '伊娃 (Yī wá) 'Greek: 'Εβα (Eva) 'Japanese: 'イバ (Iba) 'Korean: '이마 (Ima) Category:Article list Category:Fanon Page of Canon Characters Category:Feline Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Royalty Category:Reformed Villains Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:Tomlin Category:Characters Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Colourpoint Cats